


Into the Spring (and into the Wall)

by AKAuthor



Series: We Call Everything on the Ice 'Love' [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, and a good sex life, damn son, figure skating, injuries, little darlings i love them, love at first accident, minami is a cinnamon ball, they are a rage ball, this ship is some GOOD SHIT, victor is caring, yuri and minami have cat children, yuri plisetsky is a rage kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Love at first accident -Yuuri meets his soulmate when he smashes his face into the wall and Victor falls into a pool. But they're there to take care of each other afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request soulmate AUs with any pairing you want, and any sort of indicator of the soulmate bond -and I also love hearing from you all!

Love at first accident- that’s how things were. Yuuri Katsuki thought it was rather cute, watching Youtube video’s of someone dropping their family heirloom ring down the drain the moment they make eye contact with someone across the street who’s just gone ass-up over the bonnet of a parked car. Sometimes he merely had to walk down the street to see someone fling their cup of coffee in a scalding mess over someone else who’d just been tangled in their dog’s leash. It was a crazy thing, but it was wonderful in everyway. Yuuri never gave as much thought to his own soulmate as he did to everyone else’s. Sure, he didn’t feel whole, there was an empty space in his chest that chilled in the wind without a soft presence to fill it. He liked to hear their stories of laughter and pain, of adorable trips to the emergency room, but he found himself struggling to picture himself dropping a can of paint on his foot, or somehow misjudging a jump while skating and going head over heels. This didn’t stop the tiny blossom of hope that made a thick nest in his chest, and had done so for the past twenty two years.

 

Of course, hardly anyone would admit it but naturally for most unbonded people they fantasized about crashing violently into a celebrity or rear-ending their car, vainly grasping at the idea of their idol or crush feeling love for them like no other. Yuuri wouldn’t admit this, but he’s fairly certain he didn’t have to, as anyone who knew him well already knew of his massive idolization and crush on Victor Nikiforov, award-winning figure skater from Russia. But then he had a chance to meet Victor, and spill an orange drink on him, or break his leg falling for those blue-green eyes, and then he was crushed. He’d crumbled under the pressure and was suffering in his embarrassment and loss, he’d broken down, been yelled at by a 14 year old, completely screwed over his performance, and to top it off, he’d been mistaken for a fan (not that he wasn’t) by his idol. Victor Nikiforov didn’t realise he was a competitor -and Yuuri felt something in him break as his childhood crush allotted him with the general masses.

 

*

Victor wasn’t hugely interested in other’s soulmates, their stories, and their romances, but he _was_ heavily invested in finding the other half of his heart. Nevermind them, he wanted his own, he’d be willing to do just about anything, from breaking a clavicle to falling off a building just to have his own piece of love in his arms for all eternity. Victor’s parents, Anatoli and Elizaveta, had met in an art gallery, when Anatoli accidentally smashed a glass case containing a priceless I Millennium BC artefact, and the alarms went off. Elizaveta, standing nearby, had fainted and cracked her skull on the polished floors, and knocked a three year old out of a pram. Since hearing their story, Victor had been enchanted by the idea and it had inspired many of his skating pieces that got him to where he was today. But it slowly ebbed, and then he was twenty seven, lacking inspiration, and still alone. Victor didn’t like being alone, with the cave in his chest that he yearned to fill with someone else.

The video that ticked his inspiration was that of a Japanese boy, Yuuri Katsuki, near flawlessly performing one of Victor’s routines, perhaps his jumps were a little shaky, and he was somewhat out of shape, but Yuuri Katsuki had injected the performance with something Victor felt he lacked when performing it himself. Whether it was this, or the clear ability in the young man that sparked something in Victor, he found himself in Japan not three days later, reclining in a gorgeous hot pool.

 

**

Yuuri was almost entirely certain that his father was meaning someone else, perhaps some French guy with a brown poodle had arrived and was in his family’s onsen. Maybe it was a pretty Finnish young man with a dog that looked exactly like Makkachin… These were the thoughts that fled Yuuri’s mind when he burst out into the small sheltered area, cold air curling with swirls of steam that the onsen gave off. His glasses became a tad fogged, but that wasn’t enough to disguise the god of figure skating who steadily rose from the pool in the most delicious fashion Yuuri had even seen. Nobody had the right to look so good merely standing up.

Heart hammering like nothing else, his eyes trailed jerkily over the pale, and barely hidden form of Victor Nikiforov, who was standing in his family’s onsen. Words failed to form as a slender but muscled arm reached out, and Yuuri vaguely heard some words in a thick, curling accent that turned his legs and insides gooey, before his eyes rose to Victor’s face- And then Victor, who had been on the verge of stepping out of the pool, tumbled back by an unseen force, the back of his legs cracking down hard on the edge as the rest of him plunged into the steaming water. Yuuri didn’t see this as he turned to flee out of embarrassment or some other cringing emotion, and ran into the wall, cracking his nose, forehead, and glasses. And then he ran into the wall again, attempting to find the exit.

Settling to ball on the cold ground, clutching at his bloodied face, tears streaming down his cheeks, Yuuri had all but zoned out, head whirring with the current pain, what this might mean, the newfound warmth that was purring in his chest, and the desire for a doctor to fix his ravaged face. He didn’t notice the loud splashing, and then the gasping, but he did notice the tinkling of water droplets across the pavers, and then the intense heat coming off a wall that settled in front of him.

Eyes barely peered open, as his damaged glasses (oh dear) were removed from his face and set aside, and then a soft wad of perfectly frigid snow was balled and pressed to his face, causing him to twitch away in pain. A gentle cooing in another language gradually registered, and the snow was pressed again to his face, as another hand came up to pull on of his own away from his face -and holy shit the hand was warm and gentle, and it sent a surge of something sweet up his arm and into his heart. Eventually, Yuuri opened his eyes and confronted a barely wrapped Victor, who was wearing only a loose towel around his waist -this nearly sent Yuuri back into his pit of ignorance- and a dopey yet sweet smile on his lips. Water dripped from his sodden silvery hair into his face, and Yuuri wondered why it was wet until- Victor falling - wall- splashing- wall- Green and blue eyes met his own and that smile grew. Victor was still babbling Russian, but now seeing Yuuri more alert, he shoved himself into his arms, clutching the Japanese skater to himself, unconcerned for his shivering body or the blood being smeared on his back as Yuuri slowly allowed his hands to respond and wrap themselves around Victor.

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuri muttered to himself, sure he was having some sort of hallucination or dream after hitting his head that hard.

 

“Neither can I but I love you so much already!” Victor said, holding Yuuri tighter. “My mama is going to be so happy!” He nearly bubbled with ecstasy as Yuuri steadily began to come to his senses and new tears of happiness (and a bit of pain) welled in his brown eyes.

 

“I love you so much too,” he whispered back, carefully bracing his head on Victor’s shoulder as the elder tucked his head and nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, warm breath puffing on the skin there. It only took another minute for Yuuri to click into his surroundings. “You must be freezing! And sore! What if you’re injured?! Lets get inside! Now!”


	2. Yuri Plisetsky meets the Rink -and Minami Kenjirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tag on to Springs and Walls, as I thought these two deserved a cute little awkward meeting -and a nice life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have called their ship "Rage Ball" in my head, as Yuri is a Rage Kitten and Minami is a Cinnamon Ball in my eyes. I don't really know why, but that's how they are in my mind. Also, they're so cute together!

It wasn’t enough that he’s spent money on flying to Japan, only to find that the Japanese Piggy Victor went to coach was actually Victor’s soulmate, but then he had to admit defeat when he lost a competition -not that it was likely Victor would leave his soulmate now, anyways.

 

Yuri Plisetsky said he didn’t care about soulmates. He acted like he didn’t care for that stupid eternal love that had Victor practically falling over his own feet. He thought he’d made himself immune to the desire for a whole heart and a warm chest -until that day on the rink.

 

Unable to stand lurking around the airport for another five hours until his flight home, Yuri had gone for a wander and found himself at a rink, naturally. Practicing and working his muscles to music that wasn’t there, Yuri lost himself and gradually felt the anger recede to moderate levels. He now felt more in control and less like throwing things he really shouldn’t (namely his phone). 

 

Nailing the landing of a triple lutz, Yuri was nearly at ease, skating to that unknown rhythm and stretching out his muscles before the flight home. And then he looked up, as a loud flurry of noise assaulted his ears and ruined the song. A excitable pitch carried from the locker room, and Yuri groaned -trust someone to bring an annoying kid in here just when he was feeling better. Aiming to make the most of his practice, Yuri continued, moving faster and more impatiently, not noticing the honey eyes that quickly locked onto him as they emerged from the locker room.

 

There was a clink of something being dropped, something like a bag, Yuri idly thought as he heard the zips clatter quickly. 

 

“Minami I told you-” A female voice began, to which Yuri sharply turned and his head jerked in the direction, maintaining movement -maybe he could show this ‘Minami some skills’.  
Unfortunately, though he hadn’t seen Minami, Minami had seen him and let out a shriek, before the clattering of skates was heard at a fast pace.

 

Looking to see who was attempting to run on their skates like an idiot, Yuri cast his eyes towards the seats, just as he went into a toe loop -and mistakenly caught the honey brown eyes that were racing for the rink.

 

Yuri felt a jolt and a sharp warmth in his chest, throwing him out of the spin and he was unable to even prepare himself for landing on the ice, crashing down on the cold surface clumsily. He wasn’t even embarrassed so much as confused.

 

Meanwhile, Minami had reached the rink, and upon catching those green eyes in a sharp glare, had failed to halt and had gone head first over the barrier, crumpling on the ice with his legs in the air. 

 

Apparently making more sense of the matter than Yuri had, the honey eyes rushed to the younger Russian in a sloppy sprawling crawl. Minami crushed himself to Yuri, pulling him up and chattering at a million miles an hour.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you! I love you so much and now you’re my soulmate!” The Japanese chirred, body shaking with emotions. Yuri’s eyes widened and he pushed away, taking in the boy in front of him.

 

Minami had an impressive mane of dirty blond hair, a chunk dyed red at the front. His eyes were a caramel shade that was quickly becoming glossy, as a gentle mouth with a protruding tooth turned down. 

 

“Are you… are you upset?” He had asked Yuri in a quiet voice, happiness blank from his voice in a way that made Yuri’s previously impenetrable chest clench. “I know I can be annoying I just thought…” 

 

Yuri shook his head, and without realising it had moved back into place against Minami, muttering with a fluttering feeling in his chest “You couldn’t be annoying.”

 

What a sap.

 

Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to care, and he never did, years later fondly sitting at a dinner table in Victor and Yuuri’s apartment listening to his soulmate chatter quickly to the beat of warmth in his chest. Yuuri had served dinner -Victor was best left to make desserts only- and was watching with a calm fondness in his eyes as he held Makkachin to his chest, regardless of Victor whining about Yuuri loving the poodle more than him. 

 

Minami and Yuri went home to their own apartment a few hours later, full and holding wrapped plates of leftover katsudon. Once inside, Minami went to change, while Yuri fed their cats, Salchow and Eagle, before he flopped on the couch and stared at the tv. Minami was quick to return, wearing a large sweater and his underwear, and cuddled up on the couch with his soulmate. His shorter legs tangled with Yuri’s and his barely smaller frame and shorter stature was enveloped by Yuri’s arms, pale hands going to wind in the oversized sweater as the cats finished eating and settled next to them.

 

“I love you,” Minami brightly whispered, chin resting on his hand. Yuri’s mouth twitched, and his hands twisted tighter into the sweater.

 

“Not as much as I love you,” he murmured back, comfortable in their home, decorated with some cat designs and the odd little trinkets Minami seems to pick up wherever he goes (Yuri used to dislike them, but now finds himself sneaking one or two into his suitcases to remind him of his soulmate when he travels -and if he picks something up for Minami while he’s away, that’s nobody’s business) Minami pretended to look mildly scandalised, mouth opening in a cute gasp. 

 

“Never!” The Japanese exclaimed. “Impossible!” He definitely stated, as Yuri’s eyelids lowered until Minami could only see slivers of emerald green. He subconsciously bit his lip.

 

“Show me then -prove it.”


End file.
